BoBoiBoy Quake
BoBoiBoy Quake is the evolved elemental form of BoBoiBoy Earth after BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone were defeated by Mukalakus. History BoBoiBoy Season 1 BoBoiBoy Quake appeared for the first time after forcing himself to grow when Mukalakus controlled by Adu Du did not stop attacking his friends and two basic elements. Mukalakus who realizes the act of BoBoiBoy is acting immediately to stop him by making an attack. However, finally BoBoiBoy Earth successfully evolved into BoBoiBoy Quake as its new power and he dismissed every Mukalakus attack. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone also helped the BoBoiBoy Quake against Mukalakus until the three of them made a combo attack to eliminate Mukalakus that Ochobot was saved. Finally, the three BoBoiBoy merged back and lay on the ground next to Ochobot. BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy Quake appeared with BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone to save the situation on the turbulent Rintis Island caused by Three Robs. BoBoiBoy Cyclone, BoBoiBoy Quake and BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm each save a grandmother from being hit by a pirate truck, saving a car from the cement trucks and fighting with Adu Du and Probe which emerged as the Supervillain Jero-Jero. Finally, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, Cyclone and Quake and grandmothers beat the robbers so they were arrested by the police. BoBoiBoy Quake appeared again with Thunderstorm, Cyclone, Blaze and Ice and he attacked Bora Ra. Then, BoBoiBoy Blaze and Ice did a combo attack and he was squeezed between ice and giant meteor and then all BoBoiBoy re-assembled. But, Bora Ra is dissatisfied and produces a gigantic black hole to inhale them all while he tries to go to his ship while requesting the telepathic coordinates of Yoyo Oo. Unfortunately, he was deceived by Adu Du and wanted to attack Papa Zola, eventually BoBoiBoy split into seven and all BoBoiBoy attacked Bora Ra all the time until Bora Ra was sucked into his own black hole. Appearance BoBoiBoy Quake has a look similar to BoBoiBoy Earth, but its hats, jackets, and trousers are turned into a black color and an old-fashioned blended coat of arms with a shimmering pattern of yellow earthquake pattern. Iris also turns into a gray color but his jacket drops turn yellow. In the second season, BoBoiBoy Quake wears a full-blown jacket, behind it plus a hood and fold on his yellow sleeve. The motifs on his clothes have not changed much but still retain the same concept of shimmering yellow quake. In BoBoiBoy Movie 2, Quake retains his original look but has more shimmering yellow earthquake patterns. Personality BoBoiBoy Earth turns into BoBoiBoy Quake either by itself or when he is very serious. In this form, his nature is more serious but he can control his character compared to other BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy Quake can be said to be a very responsible and ideal boy to be the leader or leader of all BoBoiBoy and to advise BoBoiBoy. Unlike BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone, BoBoiBoy Quake is always quiet and not in a hurry to make decisions. Abilities *'Quake Fists' (Tangan Gempa) - Bigger and stronger gloves. *'Earth Golem' (Golem Tanah) - It is named Giga and it follows BoBoiBoy's movement. *'Giga Uppercut' (Tumbukan Giga) - Power uses to punch enemies into sky. *'Collision Punch' (Tumbukan Gegar) - Power uses fists, more powerful than Giga Punch. *'Earth Barrier' (Tanah Pelindung) - Used to defend himself, in BoBoiBoy: The Movie, it was upgraded into a bigger wall (Tanah Pendinding). *'Earth Punch' (Tumbukan Tanah) - Used to defeat Fang in their fight. Another version is an arm and he uses it to defeat Bora Ra twice. *'Earth Grab' (Cengkaman Tanah) - Used to trap the Crazy Cat. *'Earth Fulfillment' (Tanah Pemenuh) - Used to protect the school from more serious damage. *'Earth Pilar Grab' (Tanah Tinggi, Pencengkam) - Used to grab PETAI's legs. *'Earth Opener' (Bukaan Tanah) - Used to open the part of a land, it was used to trapped PETAI. *'Earth Cover' (Tutupan Tanah) - Used to cover the hole that trap PETAI. *'Earth Ball' (Bola Tanah) - accidentally made by BoBoiBoy when he is supposed to make a Earth Wall to save Fang. *'Sand Storm' (Ribut Pasir) - Used to destruct Ejo Jo; BoBoiBoy Cyclone helped him to spread the sands. *'Earth Wave' (Ombak Tanah) ''- Used to defent himself from Ejo Jo. *'Earth Dragon ' (''Golem Naga Tanah) - used to defeat its counterpart, the Shadow Dragon. *'Earth Spike' - (Bumi spike) It is suppose to hit Ejo Jo when he fall but he used Yaya's power to make himself falling slowly. *'Earth Attract' (Tarikan Tanah) - A series of slabs to attract BoBoiBoy and his friends while being sucked by the Shadow Dragon. *'Earth Wall' (Tembok Tanah) - used to protect Mukalakus from being transformed to glass, the upgraded version of the Earth Barrier. **'Earth Wall' (Tanah Pendinding) - Used to block the 3D Earth Replica, Bora Ra, Gaga Naz and Adu Du. **'Multiple Earth Wall' (Tanah Pelindung, Berlapis-lapis) - Same with the first Earth Wall but bigger and longer. *'Giga Uppercut' (Tumbukan Tanah) - he summoned a giant fist of stalagmite from the ground punching the foes at above. This fist is similar to Giga but bigger and longer thus having more power. *'Multiple Punch' (Tumbukan Bertubi-tubi) - He used this against Gaga Naz, Yaya also has this ability. *'Triple Earth Golem' (Golem-Golem Tanah) - Triple version of Giga, use to defend himself and Fang from Captain Kaizo's by using Simultaneous Punch ' (''Tumbukan Serentak) to destroy Captain Kaizo's shield. *'''Crystal Golem (Golem Kristal) - BoBoiBoy summoned a crystal version of Giga. Trivia * Originally, when BoBoiBoy Earth that was thinking of his 'stronger power', he thought that he would be called 'BoBoiBoy Rock' or 'BoBoiBoy Mud'. *He can be considered as one of the strongest evolved BoBoiBoy since he was able to beat Mukalakus single handed even when Ochobot and his powers were absorbed. *He was temporarily known as "BoBoiBoy Fishquakes" (Season 2, Episode 6). *He is known as "BoBoiBoy Earthquake" in the Disney Channel English Version. *Unlike the other forms of his personas, BoBoiBoy Quake as well as BoBoiBoy Water seem to be the only ones capable of manipulating their elements into forming 'living' creatures. Quake with his Earth Golem and Earth Dragon while Water with his Water Whale Sphere and Twin Water Eels. ** BoBoiBoy Fire's form of Fire Golem doesn't seem to count considering how the Golem is initially and primarily made from Quakes's earth power while BoBoiBoy Fire only seems to add in his elemental powers as a boost and acts as its controller. **It was revealed in Season 3, Episode 26 that he can only control one Earth Golem one at a time, unless he splits himself where they will control the rest. *BoBoiBoy Quake is rarely seen without his Quake Fists, but does occasionally appear without them (Season 3, Episode 11, Season 3, Episode 13 and BoBoiBoy: Promo Raya 2016!). Gallery Video Kemunculan Pertama BoBoiBoy Gempa! HD-0 See also ms:BoBoiBoy Gempa id:BoBoiBoy Gempa tl:BoBoiBoy Lindol vi:BoBoiBoy Động đất Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Characters